Battle of the Eclipse
Battle of the Eclipse is a small uprising that occured against the Whitoper crown. Many people were against the new taxation and the lack of defence against the monsters raiding their lands. Bringing up arms they pushed forward and rebelled. Prelude Towns and villages in the North of Whitoper (Now Kura) were constantly subjected to monstrous and orcish raids due to their close ties with the extensive forest, a similar situation to towns and villages near or in the Great Forest. In the year 328AB the King of Whitoper at the time, King Sebastian Whitroot, had claimed he would use extra taxes to send over guards and protect them from the forest dangers. The taxes were immediately enforced but the added guards never came. A year later, a group began forming of old soldiers that begun protecting the villages and towns, even cities later on, from these raids. The people were happy and rather than send their taxes to the Crown they instead paid these soldiers at a lesser rate. By late '''329AB '''the King had heard of this intrusion and set out after the group called the 'Forest Banners'. Once hearing they had begun forming an army he began raising his own, ignoring his planned raids into Sulan lands. In '''330AB '''both armies had reached their capacity and set forth to fight, the Forest Banners picking the field, near the lake now known as 'Zylavor's Rage'. Formation Whitoper Whitoper had managed to gather around 15,000 soldiers at the time. An incredible show of force at the time. 6,000 were fresh spearman, while the rest were apart of his usual army. They were split between archers, swordsmen and riders along with a personal bodyguard for the King. Forest Banners The Forest Banners were led by General Dominic, originally just a simple officer in the army but the most experienced for the job. They held around 10,500 soldiers. Split into spearman, archers and chariots. Clash The battle started with a full charge from Whitoper forces. While the Forest Banners had expected such an attack it still removed the effectiveness of their ranged chariots. Two archer volleys managed to hit perfectly on the charging troops but didn't do enough damage to stop the charge. With the two armies clashed, it was very apparent where the victor lay. Whitoper soldiers were more experienced and numerous, protecting their flanks while pushing forward. The only problem held were the swordsmen which were held back by the dangerous reach of the spears. On the right flank the Forest Banners found less fortune with one of their chariots caught in a cavalry charge and the other held back from archers. While on their left the chariots were chased by the cavalry and forced out of doing a complete charge, the ones that did were subject to long spears which reduce their impact. The Sway After minutes of fighting, the Forest Banners began to fall, their centre held strong but the rest fell through. On the right their chariots were overrun, leaving them to fall or retreat in fear of complete destruction. The left had the same process as the committed chariot was surrounded and killed leaving the other to retreat. General Dominic at one point charged into the centre but was killed soon after. Retreat With their leader fallen and their position overrun the rest of the soldiers dropped their weapons and ran for their lives leaving a victory for King Sebastian. Aftermath After the battle, King Sebastian used the funding for more guards around the area to avoid another uprising. He forgave many of the rebels but still executed a large amount of the leaders. It was one of his significant victories during his reign. Losses Whitoper 420 Dead, 1,300 Wounded (Mainly from Arrows) Forest Banners 1,750 Dead, 3,200 Wounded. Category:Battle